Trakt - cz.6
Nazywał się Saul Ad'Astra. Był Mrocznym Eldarem; Hierarchą, a potem Archontem upadłej Kabały. Był, bowiem zginął przeszyty mieczem. Nie opuścił jednak świata materialnego na długo. Został tu przywrócony. Saul Ad'Astra umarł, a narodził się Saul Potępiony - prawdopodobnie jedyny eldarski Czempion Chaosu. Jego nowy władca rozkazał mu otworzyć wejście na Commorragh - stolicy Mrocznych Eldarów i ostatniego miasta na Trakcie - na swoje demoniczne sługi. Stamtąd miałyby drogę na Pajęczy Trakt. I oto stanął pod wielką Bramą Osnowy, która stanowiła jego przepustkę do władzy i bogactwa, jakie obiecało mu jego bóstwo. Postawił w jej kierunku krok... i nagle tuż koło jego szpiczastego ucha przemknął upiorytowy miecz, który wbił się w ścianę. Mroczny Eldar odwrócił się i ujrzał, jak w jego kierunku zmierzają Garrett i Aravyss. Byli zdeterminowani, by go powstrzymać. Bardzo zdeterminowani. - To koniec, Eldarze! Zginiesz tutaj! - zawołał Garrett, po czym przyciągnął do siebie miecz. Nie znał się zbytnio na Chaosie, ale wiedział jedno: Pajęczy Trakt to takie tylne wejście do całej galaktyki. Jeśli siły Mrocznych Bogów dostaną się tutaj, cała galaktyka będzie im na wyciągnięcie plugawej ręki. - Hah. Prędzej wy tu zginiecie. Ponownie nastąpiło zderzenie ostrzy, lecz tym razem nie jednego, lecz dwojga fechmistrzów. Garrett był brutalny, a Aravyss - zwinna. Pomimo tej mieszanki, nota bene godnej orkowych bóstw, Czempion trzymał się bez problemu. Jego tasak był długi na jakieś dwa metry - spokojnie mógł nim blokować ciosy obojga, a jeśli nie mógł, dawał przeciwnikowi z łokcia w brzuch. Kilkukrotnie zdołał zranić swoich przeciwników, ale i to nie powstrzymało ich przed dalszą walką. - To będzie wasz koniec! - krzyknął Mroczny Eldar, a z jego ciała zaczęły uchodzić iskry w barwach czerni i fioletu. Kiedy skupienie mocy psionicznej osiągnęło u niego apogeum, wydał z siebie potężny, ogłuszający krzyk, który odepchnął od niego napastników i dodatkowo ich oszołomił. Czempion wykorzystał okazję, jaką była niemożność człowieka i Eldarki do walki. Uruchomił Bramę Osnowy i zniknął w niej, zanosząc się teatralnie szalonym śmiechem. Zaraz potem Garrett i Aravyss uspokoili zmysły. - Na litość Imperatora, znowu uciekł! - to rzekłszy, mężczyzna uderzył pięścią w ziemię tak mocno, że posadzka pękła pod naciskiem mechanicznej dłoni. To "polowowanie na obcego" go irytowało. Ilekroć byli blisko, ten Mroczny Eldar zawsze wymykał się w ostatniej chwili. - No... To teraz już go nie znajdziemy. Mroczne Miasto jest ogromne, nie wspominając już o jegoo mieszkańcach... - stwierdziła cicho Aravyss. Przyklęknęła i wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów. To było… całkiem męczące. Nawet jak dla niej. Dziwiła się, że Harlan ma tak spokojny oddech po tym wszystkim. - Tia… Chwila. - Garrett nagle się wyprostował i otworzył szeroko oko za maską. Potem spojrzał na Eldarkę. - Skąd oni właściwie wyszli? W sensie - on i jego kultyści? Łowczyni przez chwilę nie miała pojęcia, o co biega jej towarzyszowi. Dopiero po chwili dotarły do niej jego słowa. Oboje natychmiast podnieśli się i w pełnej gotowości ruszyli z powrotem do miejsca, w którym spotkali chaotyczną gromadkę. ---- Przez otwartą "na oścież" Bramę Osnowy wyłaniały się całymi falami różne demony oraz kultyści Slaanesha. Znikąd jednak po przeciwnej stronie metaforycznej barykady pojawiali się Arlekini - strażnicy Pajęczego Traktu. Zacięcie bronili oni tuneli, nie dając wyjść bestiom dalej niż na niecałe sto metrów. Nawet przy tak wielkim zagrożeniu, Arlekini odznaczali się prawdziwym kunsztem w sztuce wojennej. Zwinni i szybcy, dosłownie przemykali nad głowami wroga, rażąc ich zewsząd. - No pięknie! - przekrzyknął bitwę Garrett. Tymczasem Aravyss przeklęła pod nosem po eldarsku. Zaraz potem oboje dołączyli do walki. Harlan już wcześniej był bardzo zwinny i w ogóle, ale teraz, z wykorzystaniem arlekińskiego pasa, był po prostu nie do trafienia. I sądząc po śmiechu z jego strony, podobało mu się to. Dawno nie czuł tak wielkiego stężenia adrenaliny we krwi. Nawet nie poczuł, jak w pewnej chwili oberwał. Był zbyt pochłonięty walką z pomiotami Pana Rozkoszy. ---- Eldarski Czempion przemierzył całe Commorragh, zbliżając się z każdym krokiem do pałacu Adsrubaela Vecta. Miał ambicję zastąpić go na tronie zarówno Archonta Czarnego Serca, jak i władcy Mrocznego Miasta. Teraz jednak chciał tylko służyć Slaaneth, a władzę otrzymać w nagrodę. Uczciwy układ, nieprawdaż? Wierzył, że nie zawali. Porażka nie wchodziła w grę. Znał bowiem jej cenę i nie była ona miła ani dla niego, ani dla jakiegokolwiek innego Eldara. Wreszcie po kilku godzinach dotarł prosto pod bramy pałacu. Chcący go zatrzymać wojownicy zostali natychmiast brutalnie zamordowani ku uciesze Czempiona. Wszedł do środka i czynił to samo z każdym, kto próbował go powstrzymać przed dotarciem pod sam tron. - Saul... Dorobiłeś sobie rogi. - zauważył siedzący spokojnie Adsrubael Vect, nie wyglądający na przejętego tym, że tuż przed nim stoi Czempion Chaosu. - Ile to już lat? Dwa? Trzy? - Siedem tysięcy. Siedem tysięcy lat, Vect. - poprawił go Saul, przyjmując zdeterminowany wyraz twarzy. - Tym razem to ja wygrałem. - Chyba w twoich snach. - odparł wciąż niewzruszony Archont. Wstał ze swego tronu. Był o głowę większy od Saula, co on nadrabiał rogami. Wtedy to Czempion dobył miecza i zamachnął się na niego. Ten jakby czekał na ostatnią chwilę, a potem zablokował cios. - Nawet jako sługa Slaaneth nie uda ci się mnie nawet uderzyć, a co dopiero zabić. Kategoria:MrDoc266 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Trakt